


Back To Routine

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Age Play, Anal Plug, Bondage and Discipline, Corporal Punishment, D&S, Discipline, Dom Aidan, Dom Richard, Dom!Aidan, Dom!Richard, Dom/sub, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paddling, Punishment, Rough Sex, Routine, Spanking, Sub Dean, Sub Female, Sub!Dean, Unofficial Sequel, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's back to routine life for Richard, Aidan, Dean and Luna, after the troubles with Luke. So, it's just a day in the life of the four Lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I got a couple of requests for a fic with them in just normal everyday life, so I'm giving it a go.
> 
> Here's what this one is base off of: [Four Play](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2771783/chapters/6216296)

Aidan slipped the diaper onto Luna as she laid on their bed and watched her quietly suck on her blue glow in the dark soother, letting him handle her however he wished. They'd just gotten home from doing premieres for the release of the Battle of Five Armies and were switching back into their soft D&S, age play, roles at home. He blinked softly and tilted his head to the side as he watched her, she was so blissfully calm, so relaxed and trusting of him, she never doubted, never feared or worried he'd hurt her or wrong her. Even when they didn't role play like this, when they were normal, she was like that. A smile crept over his face feeling her foot graze the inside of his leg towards his crotch, reaching forward, he popped the soother out of her mouth and kissed her softly, his other hand slipping down her side and into the band of the diaper, making her moan softly.

“No.” he whispered, breaking the kiss and looking her in the eyes.

Luna's bottom lip puffed out and made Aidan smile more, nipping at her pouty lip as he removed his hand from inside her diaper.

“I'm still mad at you for picking that argument with Dean, when I told you not too.” he told her and pulling her sweats back on over the diaper. “Now, come on.” he said, pulling her up. “I want you to eat before Richard and Dean come home.”

“Okay.” Luna said softly and followed him downstairs, plopping down on the couch while Aidan made her a bottle.

“Oh hey!” Aidan called, half surprised, as Dean and Richard walking in the door as he was going out to the living room to give Luna the bottle. “You're home early, everything alright?” he asked.

“Brat.” Richard growled, motioning to Dean, who shrunk under Richard's gaze.

Aidan frowned and growled as well. “Why have you two been misbehaving lately.” he said, sitting down on the couch. “I don't get it.”

“Luna arguing with him and what _he_ did, are night and day.” Richard said, grabbing Dean by the arm and marched him off to the Cave.

“What did he do?” Aidan called after Richard.

“He slapped me.” Richard barked.

Both Aidan and Luna looked at each other completely stunned, mouths hanging open. Richard pushed Dean forward, motioning him to go down the stairs to the Cave as he closed and locked the door and followed the blond down to the basement.

“Sit.” The Englishman snapped through clenched teeth at the Kiwi.

Dean instantly dropped into a folding chair, with wide frightened eyes. He'd seen Richard pissed off once before and luckily it wasn't pointed at him. Since it was hugely rare for Richard to get upset, Dean didn't know what to do, or how to react.

“I'm-I'm sorry, Richard.” He whimpered. “I'm sorry.”

Richard leaned over, his angry face inches from Dean's frightened one. “Are you sorry for slapping me or for the punishment you're about to receive for it?” he snarled.

Dean gulped, his blood running cold. “Bo-both.” he squeaked.

“Ha!” Richard laughed, shrugging out of his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. “Pathetic.” He snapped, surveying the room, determining how he was going to punish the blond. “To slap me is one thing. But to do so in public.” he looked at Dean, making his choices. “Is unforgivable.”

“I'm sorry.” Was all Dean could manage.

“You will be.” Richard whispered, kissing the blond sweetly before moving to exact punishment.

Richard grabbed a padded broad two step stool, the top step much higher than the other. He removed the thick pads on the steps and placed it in the center of the room, snapping a command at Dean, who instantly obeyed and was at Richard's side in a moment. Richard made him undress and kneel on the bottom step and lean forward on his stomach and chest on the first, bearing his plentiful ass. A strap went across the backs of Dean's calves tightly, immobilizing his legs from the knees down, then his wrists were tied roughly to each leg on the other side of the stool, locking him down and trapping him to the heavy wooden step stool. Richard stood above him, from the side, admiring Dean in his predicament and confinement, lighting his fingers over Dean's bare back and ass, loving the soft tan skin.

“Such a pretty prize, you are.” Richard grinned down at him. “But what to do, what to do.” He pondered, turning to look over his tools and toys for the punishments. “Did you really think that it turn me on, Dean?” he asked, suddenly.

“Wh-what?” Dean whimpered.

“You defied me once and it turned me on.” Richard answered. “Did you think if you did it again, it would again turn me on and make me forget that tiff between you and Luna?”

Dean paused, his heart pounding, _thundering_ , in his chest.

“I'm waiting.” Richard whispered, but the command was clear in his voice.

“Yes.” Dean admitted in a squeak.

“Hmm.” Richard smirked and picked something up and stepped around to the front of Dean. “Suck.” he ordered, placing the object into Dean's mouth and moved back over to his toys, his fingers lighting over a few before picking up a paddle with three holes down it's center, then returned to Dean. “Give it.” he snapped, taking back the object he'd given him to suck on.

“Good boy.”

Going around the back side of Dean and setting the paddle down for a moment, he spread Dean's cheeks apart and swiftly inserted the blunt tipped silicone plug, making Dean gasp and strain in his restraints. Richard's fingers lingered there, caressing and occasionally twisting the plug, lulling Dean into a false sense of security, before quietly picking the paddle up in his free hand, his other falling away from Dean's ass as the blond moaned so sweetly, so unaware and pleasured that Christ would have surrendered, and brought the paddle down across his backside with blinding force, a scream wrenching out of Dean's vocal chords mixed with a ribbon of pleasure as the plug was thrust into him with the smack, like he was being thrust into during hard angry sex. Dean's only thought after that first blow and before the second, was how twisted this punishment really was, he was being disciplined for stepping out his place and wronging his Master, while simultaneously being fucked by an anal plug, worked by the relentless and harsh punishment dealt out by Richard, wielding the paddle like Thorin might have wielded Orcist amidst an angry battle with an enemy.

The punishment lasted longer than Dean could coherently count, his thighs trembled from the pain in his ass and the strain of his position, his knees ached and screamed from kneeling his weight on the unforgiving wood step, his lower back throbbed and smarted along with his slumped and sore shoulders. His ass bright with various shades of red, and a tinge of purple, several circular imprints littering his backside from the holes in the paddle. Richard swatted him several more times before stopping, dropping the paddle on the table of tools and toys against the wall in the corner to their left with a clatter. He leaned over Dean, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling his head back, looking into his red flushed face, his eyes and cheeks dripping with silent tears, making his blue, red rimmed eyes shine, Richard's thumb carefully wiped away a stray unshed tear from Dean's thick lashes. Dean looked at Richard in the eyes, panting audibly with effort of pain, discomfort, held back sobs and the desperate need to come, his full bottom lip trembling. Richard smirked at him, victorious, moving to straddle Dean, the hand not in his hair, undoing his jeans and freeing his throbbing and weeping cock from its confines, before removing the plug from Dean's hole.

“If you so much as _think_ of coming, I will pick that paddle back up and use it again.” He panted huskily into Dean's ear, hotly. “Do I make myself clear?” he rasped, lining the head of his cock up with Dean's entrance.

“Ye-yes.” Dean panted, licking his dry lips.

“Yes, what?” Richard hissed, his free hand gripping Dean's battered ass, harshly.

“Yes, Master.” Dean answered obediently, gulping back a whimper.

“That's a good boy.” Richard said softly, smirking and reared forward into the Blond, burying himself impossibly deep, a muffled groan omitting from Dean in response.

Richard thrust into Dean, madly, his hand still in his hair and his other pressing down on the small of his back, his feet firmly planted on the floor to steady them against his strong manic thrusts, the stinging slap of skin echoed off the walls with Dean's moans and whimpers and Richard's grunts and growls. It wasn't long before Richard came into Dean like a whirlwind, yelling out like an unleashed animal before his head dropped forward, spent and panting heavily for air. Dean's own body went limp, his head dropping forward when Richard finally let it go, exhausted. Recovering himself, Richard pulled himself out of Dean and stood, wavering for a moment before he collected himself completely and cleaned himself up and closed his jeans.

“Proud of you.” Richard commented, smiling down at Dean and patting his ass gently as he squatted down in front of him, raising Dean's heavy head with his fingers under his chin. “Very.” he whispered, kissing Dean on the lips, his hand caressing the side of Dean's face, before standing up and heading upstairs.

“You can let it out, when you wish.” He told him. “I'll be back later on to let you out.”

“Why not now?” Dean dared to ask in a cracked voice.

“Because your punishment isn't over.” Richard answered, stopping on the stairs and half turning to him. “You still need to be punished for that fight with Luna.” he explained.

“And what about Luna, what's her punishment? She started it.” Dean protested.

“Oh, her punishment is coming.” Richard grinned, smugly. “Don't you worry about that.” he said and finally left, leaving Dean alone and still restrained to the stool, every inch of the Kiwi's body was screaming with pain and aching like hell, he finally broke and let his held back sobs take over him, shaking his body.


End file.
